Priest Kaiba
by Emery3
Summary: Kaiba is in training to become the next High Priest of Egypt and he hates his life. Until a certain slave girl is forced to serve him, turning his life into a living hell, and he hates it even more! Can he survive the torture?
1. Priest and the Pauper

Disclaimer: I own nothing of YGO! wipe away tear ah well…

"Priest Kaiba! Priest Kaiba!" The guards yelled running down the street, fear on their faces.

Little Seto Kaiba rubbed his hands, as he chuckled evilly. He had outsmarted his bodyguards for the third time that morning. This time he was determined to keep them lost. He was seven years old. And being outside of the palace walls and beyond the high priests' quarters amongst the common markets was freedom for his mischievous antics. After his bodyguards' voices disappeared beyond an alley, Seto ran off into the streets to find some fun.

Seto meandered through open shops, touching and tinkering with whatever he pleased. He knew that none of the peasants could touch him. One of the first things he learned at an early age was his superiority over people. He walked different, talked differently, and, if anything, his dress clearly disitinguished him. The most extravagant thing peasants cold wear were patterned robes of wool. Kaiba, as a future high priest, was clean and dark-skinned. His head was shaved except for a large lock of his dark hair gripped back in a ponytail on the side. He wore leather sandals with gold and silver with a matching belt that held up his white skirt made of cool cotton and silk.

His blue eyes suddenly darted, as he saw a young mule drinking from a small creek running along the backs of some of the peasants' houses. He smirked, as he began sneaking towards it. He was nearly a meter away, hiding in the reeds while the animal drank unaware of its predator. Seto chuckled mischievously, as he roared leaping into the air and managing to crawl onto the mule's back, as it began bucking wildly. Seto laughed, hanging onto the mule's mane. With any luck maybe he could cause the mule to rampage through the village, destroying everything in its path. How much fun would that be? Seto yanked at the mule's ears, and it reared on its hind legs, braying in pain.

"Hey!" Seto was surprised by the sudden voice. "That's my auntie's mule! Get off of it right now, you jerk!"

Seto glimpsed over his shoulder, as the mule continued bucking. Seto saw what he thought was a young, peasant boy. Had that mongrel just call him a jerk? He couldn't talk to him like that. This would be fun, Seto thought, as he leaped down from the mule. Free, the mule ran off along the creek, leaving its bully behind.

Seto turned to the boy who had insulted him, when suddenly a hard fist clipped his jaw. Seto fell to the ground, crying in pain from the bruise that was forming on his lip.

"I told you to stay away from my auntie's mule, you…thief!"

Seto glared at the kid, whom he realized quickly wasn't a boy at all… she was a girl! She looked around his age. Her clear, blue eyes were glaring at him, and her lips contorted in a scowl.

"Well…?" She stated, folding her arms and waiting for him to explain himself.

Seto growled at her. How dare she!

"I wasn't trying to steal your stupid mule! If I wanted to I could just take it from you!"

"Ha! I'd like to see you try! I'd never let you!"

"Stupid girl! Do you even know who I am?"

"I don't know! And I don't care! You can't just rile up other people's mules just because you feel like it!"

"Oh yes I can!"

"Want a bet?" The young girl's eyes flickered, as she rolled up her dirty sleeve, showing a ready fist.

Seto scoffed, "Pfft. I'm not going to fight you, little girl. You'd lose easy."

The little girl growled, before tackling him to the ground. Seto was angry at getting hurt. Stupid girl! He began pulling her auburn hair.

"Ow!" She screamed, before giving him another good left hook to his chin.

Seto yelled in pain, before grabbing and twisting her arm. She bit his finger, and he smothered her to the ground. Soon they were nothing but arms, legs, screams, and dust flying everywhere. Seto wasn't sure how long the fight had lasted, when a woman's scream filled the air.

"Tea! Tea! Get off of him right now! Tea! Tea!"

Seto settled down, as he saw a woman pull the crazy, little girl away from him.

"Let me go! Let me go, Kumenta!" Tea growled, as she wriggled in her captor's arms.

"No, Tea!" The woman scorned, before bowing to the young boy. "I'm so sorry young priest! She didn't mean anything by her antics. She is a crazed child! Cursed by the gods! Please ignore her and pardon her behavior. I humbly apologize for any harm she has done. Tea, say your sorry to the young priest right now!"

Tea shook her head forcefully.

"Tea, now!" Kumenta, her uncle's head servant demanded.

Tea shook her head again, "I'll never apologize to that stuck-up, idiot bully!"

"What did you say!" Seto growled angrily.

"You heard exactly what I said, stuck-up, idiot bully!" She stuck out her tongue, blowing raspberries at him.

Seto was pissed, but nothing would aggravate him more than the two people that arrived at the scene. Seto rolled his eyes and wanted to anything to disappear, as his two guards appeared.

"Priest Seto, we were worried about you. Don't run off so fast next time."

_Next time I'll run even faster!_ Seto thought to himself.

"What's going on here?" One of the guards demanded of Kumenta.

Kumenta bowed to the ground, yanking Tea down to the ground in a forced, half-bow.

"Sir," Kumenta began timidly, "I was just ensuring that this crazed girl did not insult the young priest and-"

"That urchin insulted the young priest!" The guard was enraged.

"Please, I beg of you sir! She is not right in the head!"

"That's for sure. Give her here!" He stated, gripping her arm tightly and yanking her close to him. Tea winced in pain.

"Please, sir," Kumenta began pleading, "Our master's house is short on servants. Please, let her stay. Let the young priest punish her as he pleases."

The guard slapped Kumenta to the ground, "How dare you suggest what we do, slave! The girl is coming with us!"

Seto was eager to come up with his own punishment for the foolish urchin, but his aspirations were dashed when the guard spoke again.

"We have our own laws, and she will be punished accordingly. The young priest cannot punish her as he pleases."

Seto looked up angrily at his guards, but they paid no attention to him. How dare they do what they want. The girl had insulted _him_, _he _should be punishing her.

"Come on, Seto," the other guard ordered. Seto backed away, refusing to go, but the soldier's grip on his shoulder was too strong. Seto gritted his teeth in anger. He'd pay for that.


	2. Prison of a Priest

Ch2: Prison of a Priest

To Disclaim: No ownership. BAH!

A/N: Sorry, It's been awhile! Life is crazy especially with school and stuff. Thank you for the reviews! Hope you stay tuned!

Seto had wrestled with his guard the whole trip back to the priests' headquarters followed by an equally struggling Tea, who was cradled under the arm of the other guard.

"Oh, Master Kaiba! Master Kaiba!" Seto groaned in disgust as he saw the older woman running towards them, worry clear on her face. It was Mora the headservant of Seto's teacher, the high priest Hatum. He hated her.

Seto winced and stiffened himself, as she wrapped her arms around him, patting his face and making him as uncomfortable as she could. She always worried, when he was out. Probably because she didn't want anything bad happening to him landing her in trouble for being part of her responsibility. It made him sick.

"Are you all right, Master Kaiba?"

"Go away you hag," he mumbled, but she ignored him.

"What happened?" She demanded of the two guards, as if she had a right to now. As if she were his mother, Seto wanted to puke at the very thought.

He didn't know who his mother was, but he was sure that she was twice the woman Mora was half of. Seto wished that the guards would make up some cheap story that would explain the situation. Even though Mora was a servant, her high status of being the headservant for the high priest put her nearly on the same level as these lowly soldiers. They didn't like her much either. No one did, except Hatum. Seto still couldn't figure out why.

Seto made it as difficult for Mora, as he felt like exerting, causing her to interrupt the guards' story twice to chase him down and snatch him.

"What!" Mora exclaimed appalled after hearing the whole tale. "How dare she! Take her to the dungeons!"

"Mora!" Seto tried getting the stupid woman's attention.

The guards started taking the screaming, kicking girl away. Seto struggled with Mora again, who held him firmly. Her long nails dug into his shoulder, causing his skin to bleed. He was getting more and more angry with every little thing that was going on today.

"Come, Seto, we must prepare you for the banquet tonight in honor of Hatum's fiftieth year as high priest of Egypt and by his blessings from Ra have made our country as grand as heaven."

Seto rolled his eyes again. The last thing he wanted was a bath, but thinking about tonight: the food, the people, the entertainment of dancers and magicians. It would be a perfect time for him to escape and find something fun to do. Maybe he'd bother that girl in the dungeons. That would be fun.

It was one of he and his friend, Raven's hobbies. Bother the poor souls trapped in the dungeons. Rattling their cages like helpless rats, he and Raven always got a laugh out of it.

He and Raven were the biggest bullies in the school for young boys going into the priesthood. Most of them were well-behaved, and a few…not as much. It's not like it was their fault. How would you like it if you were taken away from your home before you could even remember what your mother looked like and forced into a school where you already knew what you were going to be, and you had no option out of it. It made Seto sick.

His younger brother would be joining him soon too.

Mokuba, Seto's younger brother was still living with the younger maidservants in the priests' maternity quarters. He could barely talk, and Seto didn't like hanging around a bunch of babies anyway. Mokuba was barely two, but in a couple of years, Mokuba would be joining him at the school.

Seto was pushed into the hot bath by Mora, and was about to call her a name, when she poured a huge bucket on his head. Seto growled. She'd regret that.

Tea sat drawing figures on the sand-floor of her cell. Her chains clinking with each movement she made. She finished her drawing and smiled.

Tea turned her thoughts to her parents. She missed her father and mother, and she wished she was home. A shiver went down her body, and she cradled her knees tightly, trying to keep warm from the dropping temperatures of the night in the desert. The caged window to her cell was letting unmerciful drafts in.

She thought about her mother and father again, and then living with her aunt and uncle. Her mother and father had left to find fortune, and one day would return to get her. That's what her auntie had told her, and she believed it. Someday…one day…they'd take her far away from this place. She sighed, looking down at her picture again.

It was a stick figure of her strangling that stupid boy she had been fighting with earlier.

'Stupid boy! If it wasn't for him, I wouldn't be in this mess.'

She erased it hurriedly, though, as she heard footsteps approaching. She pretended to be sitting normally, when a shadow came across her barred door.

"Who's there," she said quietly. Maybe it was the guard showing up with food. The guards who had brought her in the first place had told the cell guard to not feed her, but the cell guard seemed a little nicer. When no one answered she stepped closer to the door to see who it was.

"So, they ended up sticking you down here, huh?"

A smirk crossed the little boy's face, and Tea huffed, turning away from him. She didn't want to mess with this whiny little brat right now.

"Are you scared? You know all the beetles, spiders, and snakes come out at night, and they especially like to sleep in the prison cells," Seto grinned evilly.

But she only grinned back, "So what, I like snakes."

In truth, she did like snakes, but if any bugs or eight-legged freaks tried to crawl in her cell, she'd scream till her head hit the wall.

Seto growled, he was sure he would have creeped her out a little.

"How come you're not partying around with all your friends? Don't you have something better to do?" Tea assumed that the raucous she had heard growing in the night was some kind of celebration.

"No," Seto sighed truthfully, sitting in front of her door, "I hate it when they have parties."

Tea threw him a curious glance. What stuck-up brat didn't like parties?

"I do. I don't like it when a lot of people are around."

"Probably because no one pays attention to you then."

Seto was getting angry, "What does that mean?"

"It means everything always has to be about you."

"Yeah, so what. It's going to be anyway. Guess who's in line to become the next high priest in all of Egypt? Me! Me, that's who! People have to respect me, and do as I tell them."

"Not all of them," Tea objected, putting her hands on her hips, "You're not Pharaoh, you can only tell a few people what to do and what not to do."

Seto was so mad, he could only grit his teeth, as she went on, "Besides, I bet you don't even want to be the next high priest of Egypt. Did anybody ask you if you wanted to be? Or did they just put you here?"

"For your information I DO want to become the next high priest. I'll be second to the Pharaoh, and I'll have the respect of all the people!"

Tea looked at him questioningly, raising an eyebrow at him.

Seto groaned, "Okay, so…so what if no one asked. I'm here, aren't I? If I really didn't want to become the next high priest I would have ran away years ago."

Tea held out her hand, between the bars, "My name is Tea, by the way."

"So?" Seto shrugged.

"So…if you're going to be the next high priest, I might need to know your name."

"Seto…" he rolled his eyes, ignoring her hand and taking a seat by her door again.

Tea made a frustrated face, before sighing and walking back into her cell. After a few moments of silence, she spoke up again.

"Do you like living here?"

"It's better than where you live!" Seto scoffed.

Tea threw him a warning glance and walked back over to him, "That's not what I meant! And besides, there are a ton of things outside the palace that I could show you that I'm pretty sure you've never seen before!"

"Yeah right, like what?" He challenged, standing in front of her.

She crossed her arms, "That's our peasant secret. I could show you, but since you've never been outside the palace walls without an escort-"

"I have too!" Seto exclaimed.

She raised an eyebrow at him.

"I've been outside the palace walls tons of times without having guards with me!"

"Uh-huh," she rolled her eyes disbelievingly.

Seto growled in frustration before coming to a realization, "You're just trying to get me to get you out of your cage."

"And you're just scared."

"I am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!" Seto seethed, gripping the bars to her cell.

She just looked at him. It made him angry the arrogance of this girl. Tons of stuff outside the palace he hadn't seen! Pfft! She just wanted to find an excuse to get out. And he wasn't going to fall for it.

Then again, by releasing her he could possibly land himelf in more trouble than he could handle. How much fun would that be? He'd be the talk of his whole class. He might even be able to brag to Raven that he had released a prisoner from prison. He didn't have to tell him that it was a little girl. Maybe…

"Fine. I'll get you out of here. But you better keep to your word. If I'm not impressed, I'm bringing you back here, got it?"

Tea nodded and stuck her hand through the bars. Seto glanced at it, before shaking it in agreement.

"Okay, now stay here. I'll be back in a little bit."


	3. Releasing Trouble Birth of a Thief

Ch3: Releasing Trouble and the Birth of a Thief

Disclaimer: I own NO YGO!

The party was a mess, when Seto arrived back in the main hall. Many were plastered lying on top of each other, giggling and flirting about. The dancers had joined the unattentive guards, and now the magicians were throwing a few weak magic tricks just to keep the show on. A few scattered claps rose, as one of them pulled two brightly colored doves from his sleeve.

Seto crouched over towards the dining table, where he grabbed some meats and fruits, placing them in his pouch he had grabbed from his bedroom. That should be enough for both of them. He didn't know why he was getting the girl some food. Maybe he felt sorry for her.

He checked to make sure no one had seen him, before heading back to the cell.

"Psst. Psst!"

Tea turned around in her cell, trying to hear where the voice was coming from.

"Over here!" Seto whispered from a small vent at the floor of the cell. It was probably to vent some of the smell of the nearby hay spot that was used as a makeshift toilet for the prisoners. The smell was still awful, and Tea had to hold her nose as she crouched down to see Seto's face.

"Whet?"

"I'm getting you out of here."

"Whet tuk ew su lung?" She grimaced, as she pinched her nose tighter.

"I had to make sure no one was following me. Now, come on."

"You didn't get the keys?"

"We don't need them. There was an accident that happened in this cell a couple of years ago. The wall gave out, when they rebuilt they didn't do a very good job. There's a loose stone down to your left. I think…five blocks down. Just push on it."

Tea counted off the large blocks that were nearly as large as her. When she reached the fifth one, she mustered all her strength and slammed into it.

Seto waited in front of the fifth stone, waiting. Suddenly he heard a thud and an 'ow'. The stone had barely moved a quarter of an inch, just some dust had sprung up.

"Do you need me to do it for you?" He asked impatiently.

Tea growled still rubbing her shoulder, "I'll…be…fine."

She stepped back to the door of her cell and ran into the stone, moving it halfway through. One more. She hit it a second time, and it fell to the sewer below with a dull splash. Tea looked down. The drop was further down than she'd thought. She crawled through the hole and faced the wall, preparing to drop herself down.

"Come on, I'll catch you," Seto said, positioning himself under her. He had thought about letting her just fall for a good joke, but the drop was too far. She could sprain or break her ankle, and then she'd only slow him down.

"No!" Tea said forcefully, judging the distance of the drop again.

"Come on!"

"I can do this on my own!"

Seto sighed and began pacing around, "Hurry up!"

"Would you be quiet? Whoa!" Tea had lost her grip and fell backwards. Seto caught her barely in time, landing him in the small stream of muck on the sewer floor. She got up, and Seto growled in frustration.

"Great! Now look what you did!"

Seto showed her a large mucky brown stain across the back of his white shirt and a bunch of junk on his head. Tea tried not to, but she started holding her sides laughing. Seto growled, pushing her lightly to the ground (unfortunately, on the dry part) as he stomped past her. She rolled over giggling.

"It's not funny!"

"Yes…it is!"

Seto grumbled still stomping away. When she caught up with him, she stopped laughing. Stepping away, she began fanning her nose.

"You are going to have to change and wash yourself down. You smell."

"Well, it's your fault."

"No, it's yours. If you had just left me alone, I would have been fine. But you had to butt in, and this is what you get."

"May I remind you that I can take you back whenever I like?"

Tea gave him a mock salute, before giggling again. Seto rolled his eyes, he thought he was going to be sick. Girls…didn't they ever shut up?

Seto finished washing down his head and back in the small creek they had found.

"Well, you won't be needing this anymore," Tea said, holding up his messed shirt.

Seto began to protest. That was his favorite shirt!

"Oh, please. How are you going to explain this to anyone. 'Oh, sorry. I just love playing around in the sewers. It gives me such a lovely aroma.'" She danced around mockingly. Seto grabbed the shirt away from her rolled it up tightly and was about to place it in his bag, when Tea stopped him.

"What are you doing?" She asked him, as if he were crazy. Seto was beginning to think…no. He _knew_ she was crazy.

She snatched the shirt from him and unrolled it.

"At least wash it out first! You got food in there!" She pointed to his bag.

"How did you know?"

"Hello? Carrier bags normally don't smell of meat!"

Point taken. Seto sat on the banks, as he watched Tea wash out most of the muck on his shirt.

"There," she said, handing the shirt back to him and strapping it to his pack.

"Now, come on. It's getting late, we don't have much time! Tell you what, first one there gets to dare the other! Ready? Go!"

"Wait!" Seto shouted, as Tea ran off. Seto started after her.

"That's not fair! I don't even know where you're going!"

"No!" Kaiba spat.

"Yes. I won. And now this is your dare."

"No."

"You really are scared."

Seto growled, he was getting really tired of her rubbing that in, when it wasn't even true! He looked back, where the sleeping stallion stood in its paddock. All he had to do was climb over the fence, get the horse, and take off with it. Yeah. Not too hard.

"It's stealing." Seto emphasized.

"No, it's not, we're just borrowing it. We'll get it back. Now go! You're wasting time!"

"Why do we need the horse anyway?"

"Because we'll never make it on foot. Now, go!"

Seto crept from their hiding place in the reeds, as he made his way to the fence, easily getting over it. He landed in some cracked wheat, causing the horse to wake. He tiptoed to the horse, constantly peering at the quiet, dark house. Paranoia setting in with each second. He kept repeating what he had to do.

_Over the fence. Done. Get the horse. Almost there. Get the hell out of there. Easy. Wait a second. Why I am I doing this? All I have to do is march into this blasted farmer's house, demand the horse, and ride off with it._

But what would be the fun in that? It was like…cheating. Plus, he had to admit that if he got away with this…it'd be the most exciting thing he'd ever done.

He touched the horse's mane, and it grumbled. He looked toward the house.

No one was up yet. Good. Seto tensed his body to mount the horse, when suddenly he felt something cold and hard press against his back.

Seto gulped. They had been caught! No! He had been caught! Dammit! What now?

_Okay, Kaiba settle down! Now's the time to pull your authority! Just turn around and show them who's boss!_

Seto turned around about to yell at whoever had caught him, when a gurgling growl came from a dog's throat…with…VERY…sharp fangs, Kaiba noted. Positive that his authority wouldn't affect a bloodthirsty dog, Kaiba had two options: A) piss himself and run off like a madman, or B)…

Kaiba screeched, as the dog chased after him until Kaiba tumbled over the fence and back into the reeds. Panting and seriously freaked out, he tried calming himself from his near-death experience.

Tea rolled around in the reeds, laughing uncontrollably. Seto glared at her. How dare she laugh! He could have died!

"You knew that was going to happen, didn't you!" Kaiba roared, enraged.

Tea kept giggling, nodding in answer.

Kaiba tackled her in pure anger. Straddling her, as he pinned her wrists above her head! He glared at her.

"Ow! Seto! Tha-"

"Kaiba!" He growled. "My name is Kaiba!"

"Well, you're hurting me!" She roared, "Get off!"

Kaiba just kept glaring at her.

"Look! Nothing would have happened to you all right! That stupid dog has something wrong with its throat it can't bark-"

"Well, it can sure as hell bite, moron!"

"It doesn't bite kids!"

"Who's out there!" An old haggard voice called.

"Uh oh," Tea said, wriggling from his grasp before grabbing him and dragging him back to the fence. "Come on!"

Tea rushed him, mounting quickly onto the horse, Seto following behind.

"Come on! Ck! Ck!" She clicked, kicking the horse forward.

"I'll get you whippersnappers!" The voice was getting closer.

Tea closed her eyes as the horse soared over the fence. They landed safely, taking off across the farmer's land into the sands beyond.

Both Seto and Tea looked over their shoulders, but the farmer's house had disappeared behind a sand dune already.

"WHOOOOOHOOOO!" Tea shouted, spreading her arms out like a bird.

Seto's heart was still beating fast from their escape. That was amazing! They had gotten away.

"WOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Kaiba joined Tea's whooping, as they ran off in the night.

A/N: Sorry. There's not as much action as I'd hoped yet. But there will be action…and torture…and fun…yes.


End file.
